


Loki Smut Dump

by Emilia_Williams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Just Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Loki Posing as Odin, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Williams/pseuds/Emilia_Williams
Summary: Exactly what you think it is. I write Smut-Shots and need somewhere to put them, and since I suck at plots, I'll just pile them all up here and give them to you guys so you can enjoy it. Have fun, be safe, and don't read and drive.This has random updates that aren't really planned out since it's just going to be written when I have ideas, and I don't have many of those so please don't get upset if I haven't put up a new chapter in a month. It's just for fun, nothing serious.





	1. Servant!Reader/Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This first one isn't exactly going to be sex. Mostly foreplay, and then slight smut, but not as much as there will be in future chapters.

I was just minding my own business, cleaning the floor of the hallway like I was supposed to. I'm just a servant in the palace. I get up every day and scrub the floors, then in the evenings I tend the fireplaces and clean the dining hall after dinner. Just a servant girl. A servant girl who couldn't help but lust after the youngest prince. Who wouldn't want to bed that tall, dark and handsome god? However, as a servant, I wasn't permitted to speak to the princes, let alone touch them.

But one evening, after I had finished the rest of my work and was heading to the garden to relax, I was halted by Prince Loki.

I looked down and curtsied like I was meant to, and he sneered at me. "My fireplace has not been seen to. Is that not part of your  _job_?" I knew for a fact that I had lit his fireplace and built up a fire just like I always did. But I couldn't argue with Loki and expect to live, so I did what any reasonable person would do.

"My apologies, my lord. It won't happen again." He scoffed.

"What's your name, girl?" I kept my eyes down as I answered. "Look at me when addressing me!" he barked. At this point, I didn't flinch when people yelled at me. It happened every day, especially when Thor or Odin were drunk. But, for some reason, when Loki snapped at me, it hurt a little. Maybe because I've only ever heard his anger directed at other people.

"Forgive me, my lord." I looked up and he grinned when my eyes met his. "Is there anything I can help you with after I tend your fireplace?" He scanned me with his eyes and smirked.

"I'll decide _that_ after you do what you were supposed to earlier, girl." Why did he ask my name if he didn't plan on using it to address me? Honestly, I know I'm a peasant, but come on! Show a little courtesy; I'm basically taking care of you! I never said any of this out loud since he would consider it treason and have me put to death, but oh how I wanted to! I followed Prince Loki to his chambers and decided I would show him that I had already done my job. As soon as his door was shut, however, he turned me to face him.

"I've been watching you for a while, pet," he purred at me. "Always so  _busy._ Never taking time for yourself." I looked down.

"My place is in service to the Allfather and his household. Taking personal time is not in the job description." He chuckled and stepped closer to me. I knew better than to retreat- I didn't want to be accused of being disrespectful to Odin's youngest son.

"Oh, come now. Certainly, you must have  _some_ time after you've finished your chores. Time that you have all to yourself." 

"No, my lord. As I said, my place is in service to Odin's household. I must always be ready to work." Loki started circling me, looking and never touching. I felt his eyes scanning over me, every bit of myself that was visible. Which, to be fair, wasn't much considering what I had to wear as a servant in the house of Odin. 

"That's going to change, pet. I've looked into your mind, seen your darkest desires." A shiver ran up my spine. I always forget that he can read minds until it's too late. He's given me knowing glances, smirks and scowls when I'm in the room. He's even laughed softly when reading my mind, especially when I have an opinion about something his brother says. People aren't afraid to talk in front of servants for some reason. "I know you've never been touched by another, never been pleased the way only another person can please you. The only way  _I_ can please you." I swallowed dryly and kept my head down, trying to ignore the warm feeling in my stomach. His silver-tongue was at it again, but this time he was using it on  _me._ Me! A nobody! 

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. He stepped up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't lie to me, pet," he hissed. "I see your mind, darling. And you have such explicit thoughts for a girl such as yourself. Would you like to stop imagining what I might feel like, and start  _feeling me_?" I was lost for words. "I want you, pet. I've watched you, thought of you for the longest time. You're so quiet, so calm, and such a hard worker. Everyone appreciates you, but no one does like I do. You're far more than just another pretty face, my darling." He whispered these words into my ear softly. His voice itself was enough to make me want him all the more, but I had to remember my place. I was a servant, I was not to give into temptations or personal desires.

"My lord, as much as I would love that, I'm not allowed." He scoffed and turned me to face him.

"You are to do whatever anyone asks of you, yes? Very well. I order you to do as you please in this moment. What is it you desire most? Do it. If not, you will be punished for insubordination." He had me backed in a corner with that argument. I lifted my gaze to his eyes and he immediately smiled. "I so love when you look up at me like an innocent kitten. It's so refreshing. Now, what do you want?" My cheeks flushed red and I was tempted to look down again, but I don't think that would be such a good idea.

"You know what I want, my lord." He gripped my arm tighter.

"None of that. You will call me by my name. None of this 'my lord' rubbish. Do you understand? When we're alone, you will call my by name." I nodded. "So tell me what you want."

"I want you to have your way with me,  _Loki._ " I swear, if Odin had heard that, he would sentence me to death immediately. But I wasn't being propositioned by Odin, was I? Loki's eyes darkened and his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"Your wish is my command, pet," he hissed into my ear. Then it felt as if the world didn't exist outside of Loki's chambers. He took my hands and pulled me over to his bed carefully. "I do hope you won't be this quiet once we get started." I suddenly felt very brave.

"Do you like it when girls scream your name?" Loki grinned and chuckled darkly.

"I'll have you doing more than just screaming, my dear. Strip.  _Now._ " I happily complied. This dress was uncomfortable anyway. He watched me as I moved, removing my clothing carefully and trying to be seductive. "Stop that. Stop trying to act sexy. You don't have to try to be what you are." I blushed and looked down at the ground again. Can I really do this? Yes. Yes I can. I finished removing my clothes and stood with my head bowed, waiting for further instruction. "I already told you to do what you want, (Y/N). Don't make me say it again."

I slowly raised my head and looked him in the eye. He flashed me a smile and placed his hands on my arms. "Oh, the things I will do with you... You can barely imagine it." 

"I think I have some idea," I replied. He looked surprised that I spoke. 

"I didn't think you were brave enough to speak out." I smirked and placed my hands on his metal-clad chest. He raised an eyebrow as I slid my hands to the straps and began to undo them. He looked rather amused, actually. "My, my. Aren't you dexterous?" His chestplate dropped from his body and fell at our feet. He wasn't wearing his helmet, which I was thankful for. I didn't need the embarrassment of trying to take it off of him and failing at it. I ran my hands back down his chest and he took in a sharp breath. "You keep doing that, and I might have to stop you," he warned. I grinned and ran my hands into his hair. It was as soft as I imagined it would be, and thicker than I initially thought. 

"What do you want me to do for you first, sir?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. " _Loki_ ," I corrected myself. He smirked and caressed my cheek.

"Wherever you'd like, my darling." I pulled him towards the bed and tugged his trousers down so he could step out of them, allowing his erection to spring free. The only thing I had a clue how to do was please him with my mouth, so I had him sit on the edge of the bed. "Ah, so you're going to try this? I'll warn you now, pet, that I am not a forgiving lover. It will be rough no matter what. Are you sure you're ready for me to fuck your throat as hard as I would your cunt?" I hesitated and shook my head. "It seems that I over-estimated your abilities. I forget that you're a virgin." I hung my head and fought back my tears. I didn't even do anything yet, and I had already messed up. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up into Loki's green eyes. 

"Don't fret, you've done nothing wrong. There is no shame in virginity. Never let anyone tell you that there is. Come here, sweet (Y/N). I'll be gentle with you, I swear it." 

He pulled me back to the bed and had me lay on top of his sheets. He started kissing my flesh from the side of my head, all the way down. He avoided my lips, but kept going down my neck, my chest, my abdomen, until he had gone all the way down my thighs and to my knees. Then he started to kiss his way up the other side of my body. I let out an involuntary moan as he kissed my neck again. 

"So something  _does_ make you excited? Perfect." He nibbled at my neck and I squirmed underneath him. Loki chuckled and pulled back to look at me. "You may speak freely around me, darling. I won't be angry." I had to do it. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips. He groaned into my mouth and kissed me back, letting his hands wander down my body gently. He slid his tongue into my mouth and held me firmly to the mattress. I let my hands travel down as well, coming to a stop just before I touched his hard length. He pulled back and nodded to me. "Do as you wish. I don't know why I waited so long to kiss you; your lips are intoxicating." He leaned down and kissed me again, this time biting my lip and exploring my mouth more. 

I let my hands go again, this time wrapping around him firmly and stroking him once. Loki shuddered at my touch and pressed himself against me more. He moaned as I stroked him again, and he bit down on my lip again. 

A few more strokes and he was thrusting against my hands. "Faster!" he cried out. I pumped him at a quicker pace and Loki threw his head back in a loud moan as he twitched in my hand. I kept pumping and stroking him until he came in my hands with a groan. He sort of slumped against me and started peppering my new with kisses and bites.

"I should have approached you sooner," he chuckled. I held up my hands and examined them. As much as I've read about sex, I had never really understood the male climax. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I replied. I rememebred something I read and got an idea. Maybe he'd like it... 

I licked the cum off my hands and sucked them clean. Odd taste, but not horrible. I kept my eyes locked onto Loki's and he watched me intently. "Keep doing that," he warned, "and I'll have to take you instead of taking it from you." I giggled and swallowed the rest of his seed. 

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try." Loki chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"I will speak with Odin about assigning you a new job. How would you like to be my personal servant? You would just tidy my quarters, keep me company, and do whatever else I need you to do." I grinned.

"Does this include your fireplace?" He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Cheeky thing."


	2. Loki/Exiled Asgardian!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sitting home alone after a long day and just wants to relax and unwind... So she has help from Loki.

Longest. Day. Ever. First my car wouldn't start this morning so I had to run in heels to catch a bus that I was already late for. Then I was late to work so I had to go into a meeting with my boss about what is acceptable and what isn't. And now I'm sitting at home in my pajamas and all I want to do is unwind or something, but I can't because the neighbors upstairs from me in the apartment building are so loud when they have sex that I can basically hear every moan. Seriously, what is their problem? If I had someone in my life like that right now, I would so make them feel uncomfortable!

But my boyfriend was imprisoned on a faraway planet or something. Nice work, (Y/N), you fell in love with the guy who tried to take over the world and made the Avengers come and kick his ass. You really know how to pick 'em.

The noises upstairs finally died down, and I shoved a pillow over my face. As much as I hated my neighbors, I was honestly jealous of them. They could see each other whenever they wanted, but since I was exiled to Midgard because of Loki, I couldn't go home. Well, I shouldn't say it was because of him. I did my fair share of criminal activities that needed punishing. But I think I did my time fairly well without needing to be exiled.

Just then, there was a knock on my door. I groaned before getting up to open it. I looked through the hole and immediately yanked the door open.

"Thor! Thank heavens. Are you here to bring me home?" He grinned and nodded.

"Odin has decided to let you return. You've suffered enough here, and become a good citizen of Midgard, so he is allowing you to come home. I think mother may have convinced him to let you see Loki." I squealed and leapt up to hug him. This was the best news I've gotten in a long time!

Thor called down the bifrost, and soon colors surrounded us. This was beautiful! I hadn't seen it in so long! When I was finally standing on solid ground, I made a run for it. I ran and ran all the way to the palace to try and get to Loki. I didn't care about the people staring at me in my Midgard clothes. I needed to get to him. I needed to. 

I rounded street corners, climbed steps, and burst through the doors of the palace. My mental map was leading me straight to the dungeons. I turned left and flew down flights of stairs. I used my newly restored magic to change my clothes and make myself presentable, and came to a stop in front of the doors to the dungeons. The guards gave me a weird look before standing aside. They knew exactly what I was doing here. I walked calmly past all the cells full of dangerous people, and a guard took me into a room at the end of a long hallway. No windows, two doors. Just a table with two glasses and a pitcher of water, and a bed in the corner. I was told to sit and wait, and the door shut. The lock slammed loudly and I paced the room. I didn't want to sit, I wanted to see Loki. A few minutes later, the other door unlocked and creaked open. Loki was shoved onto the floor and the door was slammed shut again, the lock clanging into place. I rushed to the man on the floor and picked him up. He was ragged and needed a bath. 

He took one look at me and his angry eyes softened. He was sad and scared more than anything. I pulled his thin frame into my arms and held him as tight as I could. He crushed me in an embrace but I could stand the pain as long as I was with him.

"Loki, I missed you so much," I breathed.

"Hush, darling. Don't say a word." His voice was more hoarse than I remembered it being. I pulled away from him and touched his cheek softly. Light started at my fingers and worked its way through his whole body. His ragged appearance faded to what it had been before. His hair was clean, his clothes were fresh, and all the bruises and scars on his body disappeared. "(Y/N) what are you doing here? You were exiled."

"Frigga convinced Odin that my time was up and that I could come back. She also got him to organize a visit." He clung to me like a lifeline and hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe. I held him as tight as he held me.

"I never want to let go of you again, my darling. It's my fault you were sent away."

"No, Loki. No. I deserved to be sent away. Let's just be glad that we can see each other."

"They usually don't allow visits such as this unless the two people are married," he commented as I walked him over to the bed. 

"Well it's a good thing Frigga loves you, then. And, if you remember, last time we were both free I was kind of your mistress." All of Asgard knew Loki and I used to sleep together, and me showing up here could only mean that we were doing it again. 

"I won't question Mother's decisions if you won't, darling." He pulled me to sit in his lap and I straddled his hips. Loki tangled his long fingers into my hair.

In a matter of moments, he was on his back and I was biting at his neck. He gripped my shirt and moaned as I moved down to his chest. I pulled at his shirt until I could get it off, tossed it to the floor, and started to pull off my own clothes.

"You're in the wrong spot," he mused. Then he grabbed my thighs and flipped us in one smooth motion. My back hit the bed and immediately Loki's mouth started roaming over my body. He buried his face between my breasts and hummed against my skin. "I've missed you," he muttered.

"Are you talking to me or my boobs?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes and kissed my chest again.

"Obviously, I was talking to your left breast. It's always been my favorite." I put my hands on either side of his face to make him look at me. "May I, darling?" 

"Since when do you have to ask?" He smirked before lowering his head and sucking my nipple into his mouth. He was gentle at first, but when he started flicking my nipple with his tongue I started writhing and bucking my hips. Moans escaped my throat and Loki never stopped until I screamed and pulled his hair as I came. "Loki!"

"I've barely even touched you, pet." Damn that silver tongue of his! "And we're just getting started." He pulled the pants from my legs and kissed my thighs gently. "Oh, I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll still be feeling it next month." 

"Loki...  _Please!_ " He growled and dipped his tongue into me, sending a shiver up through my core and all the way to the back of my throat. I let out a moan as he buried his face between my thighs. His tongue flicked against my clit, his lips and teeth pulled at my sensitive flesh. My thighs clamped around his head and I clawed at the mattress, seemingly determined to tear it. I knew people were probably watching to make sure we didn't kill each other, and that just made the two of us more excited!

I came in his mouth and he growled and licked into my pussy as I shook around him. As soon as I was finished, he crawled back up my body and positioned himself before thrusting in quickly and deeply. He let me adjust to his size before moving in and out, back and forth. I clawed at his back as a scream ripped from my throat. "Loki!"

"Silence!" he barked. I whimpered and buried my face into his shoulder as I shook and came again. Loki twitched inside me and grunted as he picked up the pace. His eyes squeezed shut and he let out a cry as his seed spilled into me. I whined and curled into his body as he rolled to my side. His arms wrapped around me tightly and he squeezed me into his chest. 

"I missed you, (Y/N). My darling... Please come visit more often."

"As often as they'll let me," I breathed. He kissed my forehead gently and pulled a blanket over us as I dozed off.

 

I woke up to a bright light spilling into the room and I curled up against Loki again. Guards shouted for us to get up and say our goodbyes. "I will see you soon, my darling," he assured me. One of the guards winked at me and his eyes flashed green. 

 


End file.
